The New kid in town
by Silver Azure
Summary: Shane is the new boy coming to town. Will he be accepted? Will he be the best snowboarder on the planet? Well read and find out.
1. I'm leaving!

The New Boy In Town 

Ok my new character "Shane" he's a newcomer duh! But I have to include his bio so here it is enjoy or dont bother reading it.  
Disclaimer: I only own Shane a ton of other shit I mention in here is what I don't own. And BTW I placed Snowtown in Colorado.

"But Daaaaaaaaaaad!!!!" Said Shane, " I don't wanna leave New York! I have tickets to the Mets game against the Yankees!" "Shut up! I don't care whether you had tickets to the World Series for all I give a shit! Now it's not my fault my company moved to Colorado." Replied his dad sternly. "Besides... Didn't the Rockies make it to the World Series?" asked his dad "Yeah only to be beat by Boston." Replied Shane. "Look we're still going whether you like it or not! Now pack your stuff and get a move on!" Said his dad. "Well I like to snowboard and the snow factor in N.Y has been flatter than my ex girlfriends tits!" said Shane. "Watch your mouth! Were did you learn that word from anyway?!" Asked his dad all cross. "It couldn't have been from mom because she up and walked out on us! So maybe it was you!" He said with anger as he lugged his big suitcase into a taxi cab. "Goodbye NY" Shane said as he ripped up his tickets to the game and tossed them out the window. "Look Shane when we get to the airport we'll talk ok sport?" asked his dad. "Nah. You know what? The hell with it! I don't care anymore all that matters is at least I have one parent to support me in my time of need." Said Shane. "What did I say about language?" replied his dad. "You mean to tell me I can't say hell?! That's bullsh--" "Say it and you're grounded!" added his dad. "Well I don't think the Colorado fans will appreciate a Mets fan in Coors Field!" said Shane. "Sure they will! As long as you're not wearing a Diamondbacks jersey, then they'll kill you!" Teased his dad. "How much longer till we get to JFK? Because I'm getting bored!" Whined Shane. "Well listen to your iPod then!" yelled his dad. "Wait never mind we're here already." said Shane. As Shane and his dad got out of the taxi a flyer flew at his feet which read; "Totally cool snowboarding contest in Snowtown, CO! Sign up, entry fee is $10 the grand prize is $4000 second prize is $2000 and third prize is $600. SO SIGN UP TODAY! TODAY! TODAY!" "Weird why would this be here?" he asked himself. Shane showed his dad the flyer, "Let me guess you need ten bucks? You'll get it a soon as we board our flight. Now lets get in the airport." he said. As they walked through the airport a kid bumped into Shane's shoulder. "Hey watch it you fuckin' retard!" yelled the kid. "Fight me then dickhead"  
yelled Shane. "Shane enough!" scolded his dad, as Shane raised his hands to fight. "Tommy Parsy! Get your ass over here now!" said Tommy's mother. "Yeah run to your mommy you fat fuck!" yelled Shane. "Watch yourself dipshit!" yelled Tommy.

"Good job son!" Said his dad proudly. "What?! I thought you were going to yell at me and everything!" Said a confused Shane.  
"No you proved you're no push-over! You stood up to that kid and didn't back down!" said his dad. "Flight 284 to Colorado now boarding in gate 27. Flight 284 to Colorado now boarding in gate 27." Said the lady at the desk. "Well that's our flight let's go." Shane's dad saif To Shane's surprise Tommy was also boarding the flight. "So you snowboard huh?" asked Tommy. "How do you know?" asked Shane, "Well I saw that snowboard on your back and assumed you board. So let me guess you're entering the competition right?" he asked. "Yeah I'm entering and they better watch out because my blinding speed and awsome tricks will make this contest as easy as the Mets beat the Yankees." said a proud Shane. "Dude. Tricks? I'll fucking murder you. My tricks are way better, I practice everyday!" said Tommy. "Whatever you know what? Lets put that spat behind us and let's kick ass at that tournament!" said Shane. "With you? A Mets fan! They suck! Expos rock!" said Tommy. "You do realize the Montreal Expos are now the Washington Nationals right?" asked Shane. "Yeah I know but I still call them the Montreal Expos! And besides man, Baseball season is over it's football now! Go New England!!!" "Jets all the way baby!" Said Shane as the two argued and boarded the plane. As the time passed on the plane Shane began to fall asleep. He dreamt about himself winning that grand prize, he knew it could happen and before he knew it his dad woke him letting him know the plane was going to land.


	2. I've arrived But will anyone like me?

Chapter 2: I've arrived. But will they like me? More stuff in this story I don't own. Shane I do own.

The plane landed and Shane and his dad walked off and called a cab. "Dad... This is... HEAVEN!!!!!" as Shane gazed upon the white glistening snow that covered the ground. "I can't wait to sink my board into this!" Shane said excitedly. "Well let's get to our new place first and don't worry I'll pack everything away and you go make friends." said his dad. "Sure! I can't wait to show off my skills and win that competition"  
said Shane eagerly. "Oh yeah here's twenty bucks!" said his dad as he handed Shane the money. "But the competitions only ten bucks." said Shane. "Buy yourself some lunch because you were to busy sleeping on the plane and didn't eat a thing." said his dad. "Thanks dad." Shane said. As they entered the cab Shane thought of all the fun he could've had at that Mets game but just decided he could go to a Rockies game it's no biggie. "Well here we are just help me with the luggage and then be on your way. Now remeber the address is: 32 Porter drive." reminded his dad. Shane was excited as he lifted suitcase after suitcase into his new big house. "Well I'll be on my merry way and I will see you later dad"  
Shane said as he left. Shane walked down the block until he met a spikey-haired boy. "Hey man, you new here?" Said the kid. "Yeah. My name is Shane. Shane Vincent Bradford. And yourself?" "I'm Slash Kamei. Hey you wanna come over to my house to play video games? I have some other friends who are coming over and I'll introduce you to them." said Slash. "Sure. That's cool. Hey what happened to your cheek?" he asked "Oh I fell the other day, no big." Replied Slash. As they walked to Slash's house they talked about their likes and dislikes and other stuff. "Well here we are. It's no mansion or anything but hey it's better than nothing." He joked. "Mom! I'm home! And I brought my new friend Shane he moved here from...uh...where'd you move here from?" Slash asked. "New York." He replied. "Come on up to my room I have Playstation 3"  
said Slash. "Cool I have an XBOX360 at my house." Shane said. "Awsome, dude you snowboard right?" he asked. "Hell yeah. I have the "Snow drifter 450 model!" said Shane. "Dude you must be fucking loaded! Those things are like 2 grand." said Slash. "No, it was a present from my dad for my eighteenth birthday." Said Shane. "Ding Dong" The bell rang. "Oh come downstairs here they are now!" Said Slash. "Shane I want you to meet: Nancy, Brad, Linda, Jam and Tommy." said Slash. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Shane and I just moved here from New York and.  
Hey wait a sec, Tommy I met you at the airport!" said Shane. "Oh yeah... That little spat we had I decided to drop it. I was stupid and I'm sorry"  
said Tommy. "Apology accepted man." replied Shane. "So let's go to my room and maybe play some video games or we could play truth or dare or whatever." said Slash. "I like truth or dare." said Nancy. They all walked up to Slash's room, Nancy approached Slash and whispered in his ear: "He's cute." she whispered to him. "Tell him then." he replied as he walked upstairs. Nancy just sighed and waled upstairs along with the rest of the pack. "Ok Shane you know how to play truth or dare right?" asked Slash. "No shit." said Shane.

"Ok since you're new here you go first." said Slash. "Ok uhh... ummm... you the blonde boy with the hat!" Shane said all confused. "My name's Brad." Brad replied. "Ok Brad truth or dare?" Shane asked. "Dare!" said Brad eagerly. "Ok I dare you to act like the stupidest guy on the planet"  
"Act? He already is." scoffed Brad's sister Linda. "Duh... I'm retarted..Duh!!!...I'm duh biggest idiot ever!" Brad acted out. Everyone let out a burst of laughter at Brad. "Ok Nancy your turn!" said Brad. "Ok... Shane truth or dare?" she asked him. "Dare me!" Shane said bravely. "Ok I dare you to kiss me!" she said loudly. "Shane you lucky motherfucker!" said Tommy. "Sure!" Their lips touched for the first time and they kissed for a good 15 seconds. "Wow. Shane you're a really good kisser." said Nancy as she was weak-kneed from that kiss. "Ok now my turn!" said Slash. "Nancy truth or dare?" Slash asked. "Truth!" said Nancy. "Ok is it true you think Shane's cute?" he asked her. "You little fucker!" she yelled. "But yes it is true. Shane even though I met you today I think you're really cute and all that stuff." Nancy said embarassed of what Shane would think of her.  
"Well Nancy I think you're a very beautiful girl...but lets let this friendship blossom a litlle first, then we'll see." Shane replied. "Ok." said Nancy.  
"Well this boring the shit out of me!" said Shane "Yo who's up for a little trick contest?" he asked. "Oh I am." Said Tommy, "Count me in!" said Brad, "Fuckin A!" said Slash. And the girls just left and went shopping while the boys ripped it up in Slash's backyard. 


	3. Screw practice, I'm in love!

Ok heres chapter 3 in my story. And you know I own Shane, and theres a lot of other junk in here I don't own so... That's about it. Enjoy or don't bother reading

"I'm hyped up and ready to ride!" said Shane as him and the others left Slash's backyard. "So what are we going to do know?" asked Slash. "Let's hit the mall!" yelled Tommy as he jumped up in the air. "How 'bout no! We should prepare for the big contest and I really could use some practice!" said Shane. "Shane look,  
we have 2 weeks to prepare, I think we should have a little fun and then we practice until we can't practice anymore." replied Jam. The kids walked into the mall and there they were greeted by the girls. "Hi guys!" Nancy said as she ran up and hugged each and every one of them. "So where are you guys heading"  
Nancy asked. "Browsing around and wandering aimlessly." replied Shane. "Can I join?" asked Nancy "I don't mind, how we just take a walk through the mall?" he asked her. "Sure!" said Nancy all happily.  
"Dude you like her don't you?" asked Jam. "So what if I do? I mean that's none your damn business." said Shane. So Shane and Nancy walked off. "Fuck them, let's go find my sister." said Brad, "She'll give us a lift to my place and we'll play Gears of War or Halo 3." "So Shane you plan on entering the contest"  
asked Nancy. "Yeah, I'm gonna be the best!" Shane said eagerly. "Well good luck and I hope you kick ass at the competition." she said, "Thanks." Shane replied. "So do you want to go to my place? We can hang out and maybe listen to some CDs or something." asked Nancy. "What the hell? I got nothing better to do." Shane said.  
"Let me just call up my dad." Shane took out his phone, called his dad and told him where he'd be. "So Nancy what are you into? Like what are your hobbies?" Shane asked. "Well... Shopping for one, I like to snowboard but what I really like is just hanging out with my friends." said Nancy. "Look Nancy I have to be honest... At Slash's house when we kissed... I really felt a connection and fuck what I said about taking time and shit look... Nancy we should go out"  
Shane said with a little nervous tone. "Shane... I'D LOVE TO!!!!!!" Nancy yelled as kissed him. "WHOOOOO!  
GET YO' FREAK ON BABY!!!!" Yelled Jam. "Yo this ain't no fucking peep show get the fuck outta here before I kick your ass Jam!" yelled Shane. "Alright, so I'll leave the new couple alone and see you both in school tomorrow huh"  
asked Jam.  
As Shane and Nancy walked off holding hands, Shane realized that this was his home now and he could accept being a Rockies fan and shit. "So what's the school like here anyways?" asked Shane. "Boring, ordinary." replied Nancy.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING!!!!! 


	4. The contest! Will I win or will I lose?

Ok here's my next chapter in The New Kid in Town remember I own Shane and Xtreme boardz and those are the only things I own in this fic and there will be a bunch of shit I don't own mentioned.

"Well here we are at the competition, and the snow couldn't look any beautifuler." Said Shane as he walked and looked around to see other kids snowboarding and stuff. As he walked he bumped into a scary looking gothic kid named Damien, "Hey asshole watch you're walking!" yelled Damien. "Fuck yourself dickhead!" yelled Shane, "Shane that's Damien, don't be fooled, underneath all that make-up Damien's a real prick." said Jam. "Ok all you little borders! Get ready to shred because it's time to start the S-Games!!!!!!!!! Presented by X-TREME BOARDZ!!! Remember if it ain't Xtreme it's just a piece of wood!" Yelled the D.J at the top of his lungs. "Alright Jam since Tommy and Slash are in the speed category, which out of my opinion Tommy should be in trick because I saw him race and he sucks!" said Shane. "So what's with you and Nancy man? asked Jam. Shane just looked at Jam with a deep menacing stare that could drill a hole right through his head. "Okay don't stare at me like that sheesh!" gruffed Jam. "Alright Jam look I like her and shit like that and I want to take her on a date, problem is I don't know where!" said Shane. "How 'bout a Rockies game? asked Jam. "Hmmm... Well shit I mean the Rockies are a good team and I like Matt Holliday he's a great player." said Shane "Or maybe we could go to a Nuggets game, I hear Carmelo Anthony is back from an injury." Shane added. "Just 5 minutes until the trick contest kiddies!!" yelled the D.J. "Well let's kick some ass!" Shane said with confidence. As Shane and Jam entered the trick arena Shane spotted Nancy. "What are you doing here?" Shane asked her. "Well I came to watch you because I want to see your arsenal of tricks." said Nancy. 3-2-1 And the tricks began! "Ho Ho look at that new kid Shane go! Oh My God!!! A Backflip with a 360 Tailgrab to an Indy how the heck did he get that air?!?! Well on to the judges!" Screamed the D.J. "10 for unique trick style and might I say you have a knack for tricks!" said the first judge, "10 for that array of beautiful style and you flew gracefully like a dove in the blue sky with the gentle winds tickling his feathers!" said the second judge, "Hippie" mumbled Shane under his breath. "9.5!" yelled the third judge. "So a 29.5 puts Shane in the lead followed by Jam Kuh..Kuhnm..However you say his last name with a 28 And in third Damien with a 27!" yelled the D.J. "Fucking Shane!" yelled Damien thinks he's so good with his tricks! That scumbag!" said Damien in a fit of jealousy. "I know I'll fuck with his board and he'll have no chance in hell of winning!" So Damien got right to work when Shane wasn't looking he _[I can't tell you how to fuck with someone's board for safety reasons! Sorry. Sincerely KingOfWorlds. _ "All done!" And yup Damien sure as hell was. "Up first Shane!" called the D.J. As Shane walked on the ramp he looked down at Nancy and blew her a kiss, He took off, he got air and all of a sudden..BOOM! Gravity snatched poor Shane out of the air. The crowd gasped in awe as Shane got up and recovered. "Who did that?!" Shane yelled furiously. "Come on! Show you're fucking face you pussy!" he yelled. Nancy came up and grabbed him and tried to calm him down. "Ok.. You know who did it? I did!" yelled Damien, "I fucking hate you! You think you're sooooo... cute with your wavy long brown hair and your tall physique! Well you disgust me!" yelled Damien to Shane's face. And with no remorse Shane punched him right in his face giving him a big fat purple bruised eye that looked like a plum. "Security! Remove that pasty looking goth kid! For interfering with another's property and endangering his life!" yelled the D.J. As two burly men picked Damien up and removed him from the contest.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" yelled Damien. "Well D.J. since this is the finals and ... Since Damien's disqualifed who's the contest between?" asked Shane. "You and Jam!" said the D.J. "Shane... Look I know you like Nancy and you want to take her to a game and I can't interfere with love so I'm gonna disqualify my self for you. said Jam. "Don't be a pussy! Compete fair and square!" yelled Shane as he encouraged Jam to compete against him but Jam refused to and walked away. "Well we have our winner of the $4000 dollar cashin hand prize for the trick contest SHANE!!!!... What's your last name?" the D.J. asked. "Call me B, Shane B!" he said. "Ok SHANE B! YOU WIN!" The D.J. screamed. Shane knew his dream came true.

AND YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY THE END? HELL NO THERES PLENTY MORE TO COME!!!


End file.
